


Alice and Cheshire

by VesperRegina



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocket-sized kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice and Cheshire

**Author's Note:**

> For Lyl. Written February 14, 2013.

"Stay down," Alice tells the cat. "You can't pop your head out just because you feel like it."

"Oh, but I do feel like it," purrs her cat. He tucks his tail around his feet, and hunkers down, eyes closing in a lazy squint.

"Well, don't."

He just smiles and then fades, ever so slightly, around the edges.

Alice says, "I can still see you."

"That's perfectly fine."

She rolls her eyes and picks him up, fitting him on the palm of her other hand. She brings him up to eye level and fixes him with a stern look. "I'll know if you cause trouble."

"I'm always trouble, my dear Alice." He blinks, first one eye, then the other, then back again.

"That's disconcerting, Cheshire; please stop."

His voice is still a drawl, but it has a teensy bit of a snap to it now, and Alice hides her impulse to smile. "Just put me in your pocket and let's get on with the day, shall we, Alice?"

"Of course."

She tucks him in gently, and presses the tip of her finger to his head. "Well, then," she says, "we're ready for the day." 


End file.
